The Heart of the Truest Believer/Transcript
SCENE: The Land Without Magic. Past. Phoenix, Arizona. Emma is giving birth in a prison hospital room where the doctor and the nurses are attending to her. The clock strikes eight-fifteen. ---- Doctor: Big breath. Breathe away, breathe away. Nurse: Okay, here we go. Doctor: You're doing great. Hang on, hang on. Nurse: You're almost there. Doctor: You're doing fine. Nurse: Keep breathing. Doctor: You're doing fantastic. That's it. Breath, breath, breath! Doing great. You're doing great. Here you go. Keep going. Yep. Breathe, breathe. Take a deep breath. Okay big push, big push. (Emma screams) Doctor: Push, push, push! (The lights begin to flicker and go out as Henry is born. Emma signs in exhaustion and relief.) Doctor: (Holding baby) Great. Here we go. That's good. That's beautiful. (To the baby) How you doing? (To Emma) It's a boy, Emma. (She looks away) Doctor: Emma? (Emma shakes her head. The nurse whispers in the doctor's ear.)'' Doctor: Oh. Emma, just so you know, you can change your mind. Emma: No, I can't be a mother. (She cries as the doctor takes the baby away.) ---- SCENE: Inside the magic bean's portal. Present. Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Regina hold tight to ropes on the ''Jolly Roger with Hook at the helm as the ship crosses through the portal. They finally land on the waters of Neverland. The group looks around in confusion.'' ---- Emma: Is that it?! Hook: Aye, Neverland. (Emma gazes at the island with determination.) ---- SCENE: Neverland's island. Present. Henry lands on the shore after falling through the portal. He attempts to get up and run. ---- 'Greg:' No, uh-uh uh-uh uh. ''(He grabs Henry by his coat and shoves him.) Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go. Tamara: (Sighs) We made it. Mission accomplished. Henry: Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get me. Both of them. Greg: You might wanna take a look around, kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke. Henry: It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again. Tamara: (Hears a weird howling noise and looks around) Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland. Henry: (In disbelief) Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland? Tamara: It's the mother lode of magic. (to Greg) Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office. Greg: (Takes the communicator out of the backpack) Here you go, T. Henry: An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there? Greg: (Gets up and walks towards Henry) Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us. Henry: Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic? Greg: We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause. Tamara: (Trying to operate the communicator) Greg? Greg: Yeah? Tamara: I'm not getting a status light on this thing. (She hands the communicator to Greg.) Greg: Did you check the batteries? (He opens the battery compartment. Sand falls out.) Tamara: What the hell is this? A toy? Henry: It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions. Greg: (To Tamara) Let's go. (To Henry) Walk! ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. On the ''Jolly Roger. Hook, manning the helm, slows the ship as Regina notices.'' ---- Regina: Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger! Hook: Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony... Regina: What irony? Hook: Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for. Regina: Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that? Hook: I hope not, or we've wasted our lives. (The camera pans down to Emma, standing along the ships railing, gazing out at the sea. Mary Margaret and David approach her.) Mary Margaret: What happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. Emma: I don't. I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on. Mary Margaret: And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom-- Emma: I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Henry and-- Mary Margaret: You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day. David: And that's why we're here now. We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back. Emma: How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!? David: It's who we are. Emma: Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked! David: No. No, we found you. Emma: And lost Henry! And Neal, and countless other people! Mary Margaret: Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't. We'll find him. Mr. Gold: (Speaking off-screen) No, you won't. (Everyone turns to see Mr. Gold standing at the helm garbed in his old Rumplestiltskin outfit.) Hook: Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change! Mr. Gold: I'm gonna get Henry. Regina: We agreed to do this together. Mr. Gold: Actually, we made no such agreement. Emma: Why are you doing this? Mr. Gold: Because I wanna succeed. Emma: What makes you think I'm gonna fail? Mr. Gold: Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself. Emma: I slayed a dragon, I think I believe. Mr. Gold: Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland. Emma: I'll do whatever it takes. Mr. Gold: Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't. (He spins his cane, which falls to the deck.) (In the next second, Mr. Gold is gone from the ship and only his cane remains.) ---- SCENE: Neverland's island. Present. In a clearing in the jungle, Greg starts a fire. ---- '''Henry:' We making S'mores? Greg: No. (He pats his palms) Building a signal. (To Tamara) Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know that we're here. Tamara: And what if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident Greg: Don't let the kid get in your head. '' (There are rustling leaves in the background. Greg turns his head. A group of teenagers come from the trees and surround Greg, Tamara and Henry.)'' Greg: (To the teenagers) Who are you? '''Felix:' We're the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland Tamara: The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers? Henry: They're not teenagers. They're the Lost Boys. Felix: Look at that Henry: Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic Felix: Who said we wanna destroy magic Greg: That was our mission. Felix: So you were told. Yes. Now the boy. Hand him over. Tamara: Not unless you tell us the plan-- for magic, for getting home. Felix: You're not getting home. Greg: Then you're not getting the boy. Felix: (Chuckles) Of course we are. (Roaring can be heard from above. Greg looks up. Something comes flying from the sky. It is revealed to be Pan's Shadow.) Greg: Aah! (The shadow rips Greg's shadow out and he collapses to the ground) (The shadow takes Greg's shadow away into the sky.) Tamara: Run! (Tamara and Henry start running.) Felix: Get the boy. (The Lost Boys chase after Tamara and Henry.) ''(A Lost Boy fires an arrow and it hits Tamara in the back. She gasps for air and collapses.) ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts